1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ultrasound therapy systems, and in particular to methods and systems for treating cellulite or reducing fat.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, cellulite refers to a common skin disorder which is characterized by a dimple appearance in a person's skin that may be found on the hips, thighs, and/or buttocks. Underneath the dermis and epidermis layers of the skin there are multiple layers of fat. Cellulite tends to develop in the subcutaneous fat layers, which is unique as compared to other fat layers because the subcutaneous fat can be structured into specific chambers surrounded by strands of linked tissue, which are known as fat lobuli. This appearance is much more common in women than in men because of differences in the way fat, muscle, and connective tissue are distributed in men's and women's skin. The lumpiness of cellulite is caused by the fat lobuli that push and distort the connective tissues beneath the skin; resulting protrusions and depressions of connective tissue anchor points create the appearance of cellulite.
Invasive treatments for cellulite include Iontophoresis, liposuction, and electrolipophoresis, which can involve an application of a low-frequency electric current. Non-invasive treatments for cellulite can include laser and suction massage combination therapy, pneumatic pressure massage therapy, lymphatic drainage massage, and low-frequency ultrasound diathermy. Such invasive and non-invasive treatments have yielded marginal results. In addition, a number of drugs that act on fatty tissue have been tried as therapeutic agents for cellulite treatment. Such drugs can be administered orally, applied topically as ointments, or by trans-dermal injection. At this point, no drug has been reported in the scientific literature as having a significant effect on cellulite. New developments for the treatment of cellulite are needed.
In addition, similar techniques have attempted to address the reduction of fat in humans, but such attempts have likewise had mixed results.